Alife and Destiny
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Kehidupan dan takdir, dua hal yang tidak dapat dipisahkan karena hidup selalu penuh dengan takdir yang tak pernah terduga. JellalErza. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/drama/hurt-comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Keep enjoy with this story!**

**Alife and Destiny**

_Story by: Vinnino Fernand_

Cuaca kurang bersahabat sore ini di Crocus. Langit tampak hitam sebelum akhirnya tetesan-tetesan hujan mulai turun. Tetesan-tetesan itu kemudian bertambah banyak, semakin lebat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Angin dingin ikut bertiup kencang menerbangkan pepohonan di tepi jalan yang sepi. Tampak tak ada seorang pun yang mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar keluar rumah saja, termasuk mereka yang berada di Mercurias.

Istana itu tampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak terdengar suara apa pun kecuali suara dengkuran dari beberapa penjaga yang diizinkan oleh rajanya untuk beristirahat di dalamnya. Semakin naik ke atas tingkatan istana itu, suasana semakin menyepi, menimbulkan kesan yang menyeramkan bagi siapa saja, kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian layaknya penghuni ruangan tertinggi istana itu.

Penghuni ruangan tertinggi itu ialah pria yang tengah berdiri menatap hujan dari balik kaca berembun yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan dunia di luarnya. Pria itu kemudian menyeka permukaan kaca yang berembun itu dengan jari-jarinya yang membeku, membuatnya dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di dalam kaca yang dilatar belakangi oleh hamparan pemandangan Kota Crocus di luar sana. Meski bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh kaca itu sebenarnya agak samar, tapi pria itu seakan-akan dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan jelas. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampannya dengan tato merah di pipi kanannya, rambut biru acakannya, dan juga jubah hitamnya dengan corak kartu-kartu kuning kesukaannya.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Jellal Fernandes itu sejenak mematung melihat bayangannya sendiri. Tatapan kosongnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pria itu kemudian meluruskan pandangannya lagi. Bayangan itu tampak semakin jelas. Kenangannya tentang masa lalu, tentang kehidupan dan takdir yang dialaminya kini kembali lagi berputar di benaknya.

Kejadian itu terjadi lebih kurang dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Jellal masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak dapat dilupakan oleh Jellal sepanjang hidupnya. Kala itu, ia tengah menghabiskan sisa-sisa hari di padang rerumputan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat segerombolan manusia yang memakai jubah. Orang-orang itu mendekati rumahnya, merusaknya dengan sengaja sehingga Ibu Jellal yang ada di dalamnya keluar dari sana.

"Serahkan anakmu!" teriak salah satu dari gerombolan berjubah itu.

Jellal yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju ibunya.

"Ibu, siapa mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu," kata ibunya.

Jellal tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari ibunya. Setelah itu, yang ia ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa sebilah pedang menghunus tubuh wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dan takdirnya sebagai seorang budak baru saja dimulai.

Hidup sebagai seorang budak itu memang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan hidupnya yang biasanya ia habiskan untuk bermain, tapi kini ia harus bekerja di bawah paksaan. Dera dan siksa adalah suatu hal yang wajib ia dapatkan ketika melaksanakan perintah kejam dari para prajurit pendiri menara Surga. Ia juga harus masuk ke dalam sel setelah selesai bekerja. Tapi di sana lah ia menemukan hidup dan takdir baru.

Jellal dan para budak lain telah selesai bekerja hari ini dan kemudian dikembalikan ke dalam sel mereka. Di sana lah Jellal menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang tersiksa. Bahkan banyak lagi yang lebih tersiksa. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan, kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh prajurit-prajurit di menara Surga. Siapa pun yang mencoba kabur, dipastikan ia tidak akan hidup lagi. Karena penderitaan itu lah akhirnya mereka, para budak mulai mengenal dan berteman satu sama lain. Dan di sini lah Jellal dipertemukan dengan hidup dan takdir barunya. Ia dapat bertemu dengan Erza, seorang anak yang akhirnya mengisi hatinya.

Jellal terbangun dari lamunannya. Kejadian yang ia alami waktu itu dapat diingatnya semua. Bagaimana ia akhirnya dirasuki oleh sebuah suara yang mengaku Zeref dan menjadi jahat setelah itu, bagaimana ia menyakiti teman-temannya setelah itu, bagaimana ia membuat proyektor dirinya dan menyamar sebagai Anggota Dewan sihir, dan bagaimana ia mengambil alih sebagai pemimpin untuk membuat R-_system_ di menara Surga. Ia juga teringat saat ia kehilangan ingatannya, kemudian ia ditangkap dan di siksa di penjara. Semua itu memang sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Jellal sesali sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Hal itu adalah kenyataan bahwa setiap perbuatan yang ia lakukan dan setiap penderitaan yang ia alami adalah takdir yang membawanya dapat bertemu dengan Erza. Erza selalu menerima apa pun yang telah dilakukannya. Erza juga berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya meskipun mereka menjadi musuh dan saling membenci. Mengingat hal itu, Jellal tersenyum.

Langit Crocus semakin terlihat gelap bertanda bahwa matahari sudah terbenam, tetapi hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Ternyata sudah lumayan lama juga Jellal berdiri di depan kaca. Sebuah langkah mendekatinya dan bayangan seseorang pun dapat dilihat oleh Jellal berdiri di belakang bayangannya. Jellal tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik. Ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang terurai memakai kaos hitam dengan rok merah mengembang di bawahnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Erza,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Erza itu tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Wanita itu mendekati wajah tampan Jellal, kemudian mengecupnya tepat di tato merahnya.

"Kupikir kau tertidur di sini karena bosan. Makanya aku datang untuk membangunkanmu," jelas Erza seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pria itu.

"Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini? "

Erza mengangguk, "Tapi seseorang bisa saja tiba-tiba berubah, _kan_? Kupikir dengan cuaca seperti ini kau juga bisa berubah."

"Sttt... jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah," ucap Jellal sambil tiba-tiba meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Erza.

Erza menurunkan tangan Jellal, "Kau yakin?"

Jellal tersenyum lirih, "Setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk tidak berubah... lagi."

Erza tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Yang kulakukan?"

"Sebelum aku datang, apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Erza bertanya.

Jellal tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan pemandangan Kota Crocus yang sudah gelap.

"Hn... aku hanya memandangi Crocus dari sini,"

Erza mengamati Jellal, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau tahu itu, _kan_?"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong," balas Jellal, jujur. "Hanya saja... di samping itu aku juga teringat masa lalu."

Erza mengangguk, mengerti. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Jellal yang berubah pilu.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak mengingat hal itu lagi," lanjut Jellal kemudian sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kita memang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu kita, termasuk masa lalu yang kelam sekali pun. Tapi yang perlu kita ingat adalah kenyataan bahwa semua itu telah berlalu dan kini sudah tidak terjadi lagi," hibur Erza.

Erza memeluk tubuh Jellal dari belakang, erat.

"Aku selalu ada... untukmu," gumam Erza.

Jellal melepaskan pelukan erat wanita itu, kemudian berbalik menghadapnya kembali.

"Iya, kau benar," Jellal tersenyum. "Aku juga akan selalu ada untukmu."

Jellal membawa Erza ke dalam pelukannya. Erza membalasnya sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Jellal, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu,"

Jellal mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Erza. "Untuk apa?"

"Besok aku ingin ke Magnolia. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak ke Fairy Tail semenjak kita menikah dua bulan yang lalu."

"Hn... kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Lagi pula, kau _kan_ seorang raja. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Kota kalau bukan karena urusan penting," tolak Erza, halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Jura-_san_ untuk menggantikanku di sini selama aku pergi. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin bertemu mereka, Natsu dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jellal."

Jellal membalas dengan tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Erza, menyentuh pipi Erza dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mencium bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu," ajak Erza setelah ia melepaskan ciuman Jellal.

"Kurasa terlalu cepat," gerutu Jellal, kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Kecuali kalau setelah itu kau mau langsung bermain bersamaku,"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Erza malas. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jellal yang masih tersenyum.

Kehidupan yang tidak berjalan indah bukan berarti membawa takdir yang seperti itu juga. Meski tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain, tapi percayalah bahwa kehidupan tidak sepenuhnya menentukan takdir.

**FIN**

_**Fic**_** Jellal Erza, lagi dan lagi. -_-**

_**Genre**_**-nya **_**drama**_**? Itu-itu lagi. T,T**

**Dari **_**author**_** sendiri **_**no comment**_** deh! Tapi kalau ada yang mau ngasih tanggapan, silahkan di kotak **_**review**_** di bawah ini. ^.^**


End file.
